


Jungkook 2nd Night Trip

by Cassinta_melyana



Category: Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassinta_melyana/pseuds/Cassinta_melyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali ini Jungkook memutuskan untuk menginap di Dorm super junior, tapi sayang nya tidak ada Leeteuk di dorm. Hanya ada Eunhae. Karna takut tertular yadong akhirnya Leeteuk menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menjaganya.</p><p>Lalu apa yg terjadi.. ? Di malam inilah Jungkook tau perasaan Kyuhyun sebenarnya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungkook 2nd Night Trip

"Jungkookie kau mau kemana?" Tanya Namjoon yg melihat Jungkook mengenakan hoodie. Namja imut itu tersenyum aegyo agar hyungnya ini luluh. Senjata Maknae paling ampuh  
"Ke Dorm Leeteuk Sunbae"

Namjoon mnegerutkan alisnya,ia segera mengeluarkan handphone dan mengetik pesan ke Leeteuk."Tunggu sbentar yah" Namjon mengetik pesan dengan kilat. Yah.. Namjoon ingat betul pesan Leeteuk kalau Jungkook mau main ke dorm nya.  
1\. Pastikan ada aku di dorm  
2\. Jika tidak ada aku sebaiknya jangan  
3\. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak mau Jungkook bertemu dengan Eunhyk, Donghae atau Kyuhyun.  
4\. Tapi jika ia tetap memaksa aku pastikan ada Siwon di dorm.

Tak lama ada balasan dari Leeteuk 'aku tidak ada di dorm, dan pulang dini hari nanti. Jika Jungkook mau menginap, tidak masalah Siwon ada di dorm'  
"Oke... Kau boleh kesana, tapi besok pagi kau sudah harus kembali ke dorm karna besok kau harus sekolah"titah Namjoon telak. Jungkook mengangguk senang.

Namja itu pamit lalu merapatkan hodie nya dan menutup wajahnya dengan masker,agar tidak di kejar kejar oleh fans fans nya yg banyak itu.  
Sepanjang jalan Jungkook bersiul siul senang, membayangkan ia di manja oleh angel without wings dan yg membuatnya paling senang saat iya membayangkan nanti Kyuhyun sunbae evilnya itu terlantar... 

Di sisi lain  
Leeteuk segera menghubungi Siwon yg entah dimana. Namja alim itu sangat sibuk tapi Leeteuk berharap Siwon bisa berada di dorm."Yeobseo Siwon-ah"  
"Wae hyung?"  
"Aku masih ada acara hari ini dan tidak bisa pulang cepat.. Jungkook mau main ke dorm"  
Siwon yg ada di sebrang sana mengigit bibir bawahnya "miahne hyung.. Jadwal ku sendiri akan selesai dini hari nanti"  
Siwon bisa mendengar Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu kenapa hyung nya menjadi seperti itu. 

Jungkook bersiul siul kecil saat menaiki lift menuju lantai dorm yg sudah ia hapal,tanpa tahu bahwa hyung baru kesayangannya itu tidak ada. Bukannya Jungkook tidak tau no Leeteuk, tapi namja imut se Army ini ingin memberikan kejutan.  
Ting tong

Tidak ada jawaban 

Ting tong

Cklek.  
"Hal..." Suara Jungkook mengecil "lo"  
Dua namja di hadapannya tersenyum lebar. "Hai juga Jungkook sayang" jawab duo Eunhe. Entah kenapa Jungkook merinding mendengar suara sunbae nya ini. 'Lindungi aku Tuhan' batin Jungkook  
"Err.. Angel hyung ada ngga?"Tanya Jungkook takut takut karena senyum sunbae nya mengembang lebar

"Teuki hyung kembali dini hari nanti,dia ada job MC.. Masuklah" ajak Donghae. Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Jungkook dan menuntunnya masuk. Jungkook sudah hapal seluk beluk Dorm para Sunbae nya ini. Ia menatap pintu kamar Leeteuk yg tertutup rapat.  
Jungkook duduk di ruang tamu yang cukup nyaman "wah.. Ini pertama kali nya aku melihat mu dari dekat" ucap Eunhyuk kagum "wajah mu benar benar mulus, pipi chubby dan putih,pantas Teuki Hyung sangat menyayangi mu"  
Donghae memberikan sekaleng minuman pada Jungkook. Dan Jungkook menerima nya  
Donghae duduk di samping Jungkook "kau berhasil membuat evil maknae kita uring uringan"  
Jungkook tersenyum manis. "Aku mau menginap disini Sunbae" ucap Jungkook  
"Kalau begitu kau bersama kami dulu saja disini sampai angel hyung mu pulang" jelas Donghae."Aku akan menemani mu bermain"

Jungkook pun mengangguk pelan,tidak berani membantah duo Sunbae nya itu. Donghae mengajak Jungkook bermain PS sedangkan Eunhyuk asik di pojokan dengan laptopnya,Jungkook sempat melirik Eunhyuk yg senyum senyum sendiri.   
"Aneh" gumam Jungkook

Ooooooooooo

Leeteuk mondar mandir di backstage sambil sesekali mengigit bibir bawahnya. Khwatir dengan Jungkook yg ada di dorm bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae.  
"Wae hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yg baru datang untuk menemani Leeteuk.  
"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Leeteuk senormal mungkin. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan   
"Ada apa? Kau sepertinya sedang gelisah hyung" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Leeteuk dan memeluknya "ada masalah?"  
Leeteuk membalas pelukan Kyuhyun "Jungkook ada di dorm"  
Leeteuk bisa mendengar helaan nafas Kyuhyun, namja tinggi itu melepas pelukannya dan menatap Leeteuk tajam "lalu kalau ada Jungkook memang nya kenapa?" Tanya nya sinis  
"Disana hanya ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Kau taukan dua Hyung mu itu seperti apa"  
"Lalu"  
"Bisa kau pulang dan jaga Jungkook? Aku takut dia ikutan nonton yadong"  
Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. Jengah melihat Leeteuk yg mengkhawatirkan Jungkook. Oh.. Ayolah Jungkook punya hyung hyung nya di BTS, mereka juga sayang dengan si maknae tidak perlu juga Leeteuk khwatir dengan nya.  
Karna tidak tega dengan Hyung kesayangannya itu, Kyuhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun mencium pipi Leeteuk sebelum akhirnya pergi.  
"Apa tidak apa apa ya.. Kyuhyun kan cemburu dengan Jungkook" Leeteuk makin khawatir jika tiba tiba Kyuhyun menggunakan mulut tajam nya untuk menggoda Jungkook. Ini mungkin kesalahannya juga yang memanjakan Kyuhyun berlebihan,anak itu jadi susah untuk berbagi.   
Leeteuk menarik nafas dalam dalam lalu menghembuskannya lagi, mencoba tenang dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaan.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di dorm, kaki namja itu melangkah kedalam. Iris matanya melihat Jungkook yang sedang main PS bersama Donghae. "Tidak ada hal yg buruk" gumam Kyuhyun.  
Jungkook menyapa Kyuhyun dengan riang,dan Kyuhyun pun menjawab sambil tersenyum. Jungkook memang manis kalau ceria seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar membuat ujung bibir nya terangkat.  
"Ah!! Aku lapar!" Seru Eunhyuk "jam 10 malam" Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan laptop untuk menuju ke dapur.  
Jungkook melepaskan stik PS nya dan berjalan ke tempat laptop Eunhyuk berada.  
"Sunbae?" Tanya Jungkook pada Donghae yg masih asik bermaib sendiri hingga ia tidak sadar Jungkook tidak ada di sampingnya  
"Hmm" jawab Donghae  
"Frozen flower itu film apa ya?" Tanya Jungkook polos, namja manis itu masih duduk dekat laptop sambil memegang bungkusan film dvd. Donghae berfikir sejenak  
"Itu film bagus!" Serunya "pemainnya itu Jo Insung dan Joo jinmo serta Songjihyo"  
Jungkook mengangguk polos "boleh aku menontonya"  
"Andwe!!" Seru Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. Eunhyuk shock melihat Jungkook yg berada di dekat laptopnya. Kyuhyun pun yg baru keluar dari kamar mandi ikut shock.  
Eunhyuk langsung mengambil laptopnya dan menutupnya membuat Jungkook heran   
"Wae? Aku tidak boleh menontonya?"Tanya Jungkook.  
Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Donghae yg memang sedang asik. Eunhyuk melempar bantal ke kepala Donghae  
"Apa sih!" Seru Donghae, ia diam ketika Eunhyuk menatap nya tajam seolah berkata 'lo ngga ngejagain Jungkook hah'. "Sunbae aku ingin lihat" Jungkook mulai merengek "ayolah" Jungkook menarik narik ujung baju Eunhyuk  
'Bisa di bakar gw ama leeteuk hyung' batin Eunhyuk

"Andwe Jungkookie" kali ini suara Kyuhyun terdengar tegas di telinga Jungkook. "Kau tidak boleh melihat film itu, itu bukan film untuk bocah seperti mu"   
Jungkook yg tadinya duduk menjadi berdiri "wae?? Sunbae selalu seperti itu padaku. Aku bukan bocah aku member BTS yg sekarang sedang naik daun"  
"Lalu" jawab Kyuhyun ketus "masalah buat ku.. Yg pasti kau tidak boleh menonton film itu. Titik"

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya, ia kesal dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Bukan maksud Kyuhyun untuk menyakiti Jungkook tapi itu demi kebaikan nya juga. Ini semua gara gara Eunhyuk yg menonton film frozen flower dan salah Donghae yg tidak bisa menjaga Jungkook "Sunbae selalu saja membenciku" Jungkook berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Eunhyuk dan Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yg masih diam.

Blam!  
Jungkook keluar dari dorm. "Memang ini salah ku dan Donghae tapi apa kau tidak keterlaluan?"  
Kyuhyun masih diam "kita masih bisa memberitahunya baik baik, dia masih sangat muda Kyu.. Justru disini kau yg terlihat kekanakan. Aku tahu kau cemburu karena Leeteuk hyung lebih memeprhatikan Jungkook" jelas Donghae "sekarang jam 12 malam. Cepat kejar Jungkook"

"Ishhh" Kyuhyun mengambil mantelnya. Jam memang menunjukan jam 12 malam dan sebentar lagi Leeteuk akan pulang,akan jadi masalah baru jika Leeteuk tau Jungkook kabur. Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun ikut mencari Jungkook "kau kemana sih Jeon Jungkook, aku bisa di bakar ARMY dan Angels nanti"

 

Oooooooooo

Chapter 2

"Yeobseo" Leeteuk "Namjoon-sii" Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar suara Namjoon di sebrang sana. "Ne... Jungkook baik baik saja" Leeteuk mengigit bibir bawahnya,ia berusaha meyakinkan Namjoon bahwa Jungkook baik baik saja. Leader yg baik.. "Oh... Besok Jungkook libur sekolah.. Baiklah.."

Leeteuk memasukan handphone nya kesaku, jam sudah menunjukan 12 malam dan kini namja itu bersiap untuk pulang. "Hyung" panggil Siwon yang datang untuk menjemputnya "kau sudah siap?"  
Leeteuk tersenyum sambil mengangguk "ne.. Ayo! Jungkook sepertinya sudah menunggu ku."  
"Ini sudah malam mungkin dia sudah tidur" 

Leeteuk duduk di samping Siwon yg menyetir. Manager mereka sedang sibuk mengurusi member lain yg memang ada job berbeda, tidak tega melihaty hyungnya pulang sendiri akhirnya Siwon menjemput Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mencari Jungkook yg menghilang entah kemana, Kyuhyun menatap jam tangan nya berkali kali berhaarap Leeteuk belum pulang. "Jungkook-ah!!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia berhenti sejenak mencoba mengatur nafasnya, mengingat tempat yang mungkin di datangi Jungkook.  
"Ah... Taman!" Kyuhyun ingat sekarang. Jungkook suka ke taman yg tidak jauh dari dorm mereka. Kyuhyun berlari menuju taman. Matanya menatap Jungkook yg sedang duduk di ayunan "ya! Jeon Jungkook" seru kyuhyun dan langsung menghampiri Jungkook "kau disini rupanya. Ayo kembali ke dorm" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Jungkook, namun Jungkook menepis tangan Kyuhyun  
"Kenapa? Bukanya sunbae tidak menyukai ku"  
Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Jungkook "kapan aku bilang tidak menyukai mu?"  
Jungkook diam seraya berifikir "tidak pernah, tapi sikap Sunbae pada ku selalu seperti itu"  
"Dengar Jungkookie.. Aku tidak membencimu dan aku tidak mau kau tertular oleh Eunhyuk hyung jadi makanya aku bersikap seperti tadi" kyuhyun menarik tangan Jungkook "ayo pulang.. Jika terjadi apa apa dengan mu aku akan bunuh oleh Leeteuk hyung" jelas Kyuhyun  
"Angel hyung itu baik..."  
"Iya.. Tapi kalau sudah marah dia bisa jadi malaikat maut untuk mu"

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum senang dan membiarkan Sunbae nya itu menggandeng tangan nya.

Ooooooooooo

"Teuki hyung" Dongahe dan Eunhyuk menyapa Leeteuk yang baru datang "kok sudah pulang?"Tanya Donghae gugup.  
Leeteuk melepas sepatu nya,dan masuk kedalam   
Dorm terlihat sepi tidak ada tanda tanda kehadiran Jungkook dan juga Kyuhyun   
"Kemana mereka"tanya Leeteuk mulai panik "ini sudah tengah malam"  
"Tenang hyung" Siwon mencoba menenangkan Leeteuk yang panik takut kenapa kenapa.

Cklek

Pintu dorm terbuka. Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun dan Jungkook bergantian "kemana kalian berdua tengah malam begini" semprot Leeteuk sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun dan Jungkook   
"Miahn" jawab keduanya. Siwon yang ada di samping Leeteuk mencoba meredam amarah Leeteuk.   
"Kalian tau ini jam berapa? Kenapa keluyuran malam malam. Kalau kalian ada apa apa bagaimana? Kalau sakit bagimana?"  
"Miahne angel hyung" ucap Jungkook sambil menunduk kan kepalanya "aku dan Sunbae hanya cari angin"  
"Ne hyung" sahut Kyuhyun   
"sekarang cepat tidur!" Seru leeteuk. Jungkook dan Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam kamar Leeteuk yg bernuansa serba putih.

"Angel hyung menyeramkan"  
"Kan tadi sudah ku bilang, dia akan jadi malaikat maut kalau marah"  
"Cho Kyuhyun!!" Teriak Leeteuk saat dia dengar Kyuhyun menyebutnya malaikat maut.

Malam ini jadi malam yg melelahkan untuk Jungkook. Tapi berkat malam ini ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun Sunbae tidak membencinya.

End


End file.
